Socorro meus ninjas viraram bebês
by Deby Gomes
Summary: Em mais uma distração da hokage Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e Gaara são trasformados em bebês. Como eles vão sair dessa? Último capitulo ON. Obrigada
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**É assim que tudo começa**

A espera da Hokage, um pergaminho caindo chama a atenção de Naruto 

Como essa tia é desorganizada – comentou Naruto pegando o pergaminho do chão para por de volta no lugar

Naruto não mexe nisso seu baka – gritou Sasuke tardiamente

Uma simples distração traz o caos a Konoha! 

Meninas acabei de descobrir um jutsu muito poderoso – comentou a Hokage com Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata

**Um tremor chama atenção de todos!**

O que ta acontecendo? –perguntou Hinata assustada

Isso só pode ser coisa de alguém Narutooooo – gritou a Hokage irritada

**Eis a confusão!**

Não to vendo eles – disse Sakura procurando sinais de Sasuke, Neji, Gaara e Naruto

Ali! – disse Ino apontando para quatro formas indefinidas que se mexiam no chão

Não pode ser – disse Tenten confusa

Tsunade meu primo e os outros viraram bebês - informou Hinata com um grito histérico

Tarefas serão delegadas! 

Em um conselho de ninjas decidimos que Uzumaki Naruto ficara aos cuidados de Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke aos cuidados de Sakura, Hyuuga Neji aos cuidados de Tenten e Sabaku no Gaara aos cuidados de Ino...

**Como é que é? –** perguntaram as quatro ao mesmo tempo

Será que isso pode piorar? 

Se alguém me falasse que um dia veria Sasuke Uchiha nu eu não acreditaria

_**Hello Sakura o que pensa que esta fazendo sua idiota – **_ perguntou Sasuke irritado mas ela não podia ouvi-lo

Fica bonzinho ai bebê eu já volto – disse Tenten carinhosa

_O que ela ta fazendo? Ta tirando a roupa na minha frente Tenten enlouqueceu foi? Espera aí que corpão heim – disse o pequeno Hyuuga arregalando os pequenos olhos_

Hora do banho nenê – disse Ino pegando o pequeno Gaara em seu colo – Que passarinho pequenino mas acho que isso cresce – tornou ela rindo

_Me faz voltar ao normal que eu te mostro o passarinho pequeno sua pedófila - _"gritou" o pequeno fora de si

_Alo Hinata para de me tratar como bebê sua doente – _esbravejava o pequeno Uzumaki – _Cadê a tímida Hinata que eu conheço – continuou ele observando as belas pernas da Hyuuga_

Estrelando:

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata!Hinata! Me ouve o que eu faço para ela ouvir? AH 

_Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Sasuke Uchiha:

_Maldito Naruto ele me paga - chorava descontrolado o pequeno Uchiha_

Neji Hyuuga Tenten me salva dessas malucas sua irresponsável – o nenê protestava Sabaku no Gaara 

_Hello Ino virei um ameba mais ainda tenho minha consciência. Aonde ta essa doida? Perai fica longe de mim_

Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Sakura e Ino 

- Ah que gracinhas – as quatro exclamaram ao mesmo tempo

Só aqui no fanfiction ponto net O que os bebês fazem nessa hora mesmo? Ah já sei 

_Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Pequeno Trailer gostaram? Mandem review não gostaram mandem review mesmo assim

A fic já vem ai

Kissus


	2. O Acidente

Naruto não me pertence só os peguei emprestado

Legenda:

Fala normal: bla! Bla!

Pensamento dos bebês: "_**bla!bla"**_

Grito, surpresa, nervoso: **bla! Bla**

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem. 

**O Acidente**

Amanhecia em Konoha a Hokage estava em sua sala analisando um pergaminho muito interessante quando um ninja entra ali com tudo em disparada parecendo muito apressado.

Tsunade a Srª precisa resolver isso – chamou ele esbaforido.

Nervosa a Hokage sai com tudo da sala largando de qualquer jeito o pergaminho que analisava na mesa.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e Gaara corriam que nem loucos as ruas da vila a caminho do prédio principal da aldeia. Os quatro tinham um encontro muito importante com a Hokage e já estavam atrasados.

Naruto é sua culpa seu idiota não podia deixar para comer depois? – Sasuke bronqueava

Mas eu tava com fome – protestou Naruto de cara feia para o outro

Ah é um baka mesmo – concluiu o moreno apertando o passo

Finalmente chegaram a sala da Hokage ofegantes e vermelhos, a Hokage ainda não tinha voltado, o recinto onde os rapazes estavam se encontrava na mais "perfeita" bagunça cheia de documentos espalhados, vários pergaminhos na mesa.

Aquela velha bêbada – comentou Neji irritado – Não tem capacidade nem para chegar na hora

Que organização – comentou Gaara indiferente

Sasuke, Neji e Gaara se sentaram entediados iniciando a longa espera Naruto de pé contemplava a bagunça do lugar estavam assim a algum tempo quando um pergaminho aberto cai ao chão chamando a atenção do loiro.

Como essa tia é desorganizada – comentou Naruto pegando o pergaminho do chão para por no lugar

**Naruto não mexe nisso seu baka – **gritou Sasuke pulando da cadeira tardiamente...

Houve um clarão, todas as paredes do prédio tremiam violentamente, os quatro rapazes invocavam todos os jutsus que vinham a cabeça para tentarem se safar... Do lado de fora a hokage voltava para sua sala em companhia de Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Sakura satisfeita com a descoberta de um jutsu poderosíssimo. 

Meninas descobri um jutsu muito poderoso – comentou ela com as ninjas

Nesse instante todos sentem o prédio tremer violentamente.

O que ta acontecendo? – perguntou Hinata assustada

Estamos sendo atacados – sugeriu Tenten

Isso só pode ser coisa de alguém **Narutooooo **– gritou a Hokage irritada correndo o mais rápido que podia a sua sala com as garotas em sua cola.

O local estava um caos total quando abriram a porta, a mesa estava tombada para o lado, documentos e mais documentos largados pelo chão, cadeiras quebradas, mas nenhum sinal de Naruto ou dos outros.

Não to vendo eles – disse Sakura procurando sinais de Naruto, Gaara, Neji e Sasuke

Ino caminhava em direção a escrivaninha de Tsunade, estreitando os olhos notou alguma coisa que se mexia.

Ali! – gritou ela apontando para quatro formas indefinidas que se remexiam no chão.

As três garotas se aproximaram chocadas, não isso só podia ser brincadeira, "É nossa imaginação é isso?" ao se aproximarem mais elas confirmaram o acontecido.

Não pode ser – disse Tenten confusa

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e Gaara se mexiam incomodados no chão, os olhinhos fechados, os quatro ninjas tinham sido transformados em...

Tsunade meu primo e os outros viraram bebês – informou Hinata com um grito histérico

Tsunade faça alguma coisa – pediu Ino séria

Er sabem aquele jutsu que eu tinha acabado de descobrir? – perguntou Tsunade sem-graça

Não vai me disser... – afirmou Sakura descrente

Era esse o Jutsu – confirmou ela sem encarar as quatro ninjas a sua frente

O que está esperando? – perguntou Tenten – Faça-os voltar ao normal

Errr eu faria isso – tornou ela mais sem-graça ainda – Só que não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer isso

**Que? –** perguntou todas ao mesmo tempo incrédulas

Estavam discutindo a algum tempo quando de repente elas escutam uns sons muito estranhos.

Sasuke abriu os olhos atordoado "Onde eu to?" se questionou confuso erguendo os olhos ele vê as figuras das garotas encarando-o tentou falar mas tudo o que saiu foi...

Budada gugu dada – ao ver aquele som saindo de si o pequeno Uchiha cobre a boca com as mãozinhas espantado, ele tenta se levantar para dar um chute em Naruto que tinha acabado de acordar e parecia confuso, mas caí com tudo de bunda no chão enquanto Neji e Gaara analisavam suas condições com os cenhos franzidos.

Ao verem os pequenos despertar as quatro ninjas exclamam ao mesmo tempo

Ah que gracinhas – suspiravam elas Tenten já tinha indo mais além pegando Neji em seu colo e o apertando

"_**Ah Tenten me coloca no chão se controla sua lunática e para de me agarrar" **_- protestava o pequeno Hyuuga enquanto tentava desesperadamente se soltar da garota

Ino também não perdeu nem um minuto e avançou para o pequeno Gaara mais rápida que um raio quase matando a pobre criança

"_**Ah socorro enlouqueceu mulher foi? O que fazer nessas horas? Ah que merda! Ino você é uma pessoa morta" **_– gritava o pequeno encarando a garota com uma posse típica do Gaara de 16 anos.

Hinata caminhou calmamente em direção ao pequeno Uzumaki, ao vê-la se aproximar ele arregalou os pequenos olhos azuis temendo que ela o agarrasse, a Hyuuga ficou encarando-o por um tempo quando de repente sem aviso algum ela o pega no colo iniciando a sessão de agarramentos e apertões.

"_**Hinata para com isso! Endoidou é? Cadê aquela tímida Hinata que eu conheço? Quer me matar quer?" – **_o pequeno já estava começando a azular.

Sasuke estava numa situação muito pior que a dos outro três. Sakura o apertava tanto que só faltava seus olhinhos saltarem para fora.

"Sakura se não parar com isso em cinco segundos haverá uma ninja a menos em Konoha" A sessão de agarramentos continuava os rapazes tentavam desesperadamente se comunicar, mas tudo o que saia de suas bocas era "budada dadabu" só havia uma coisa para os pequenos fazerem... 

Buaaaaaaaa! – as crianças começaram a chorar e felizmente isso dera resultado, as garotas voltaram a si.

Ai desculpa Neji me empolguei – disse Tenten acariciando a cabecinha do neném.

"Se empolgou? Tenten você quase me mata" 

Tsunade tomou a palavra.

Como vamos resolver isso eu não sei – começou ela – Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura vocês podem ficar com eles alguns instantes para eu descobrir como resolver o problema? – pediu a Hokage sorrindo para as garotas

"_**Tsunade não me deixa com essa doida" **_suplicava Naruto com cara de choro.

"_**Resolver o problema? É mais provável que essa bêbada vá é se entupir de sake" - **_protestava o pequeno Neji com cara de poucos amigos

"_**Porque essas merdas só acontecem comigo?"**_ se questionava Sasuke batendo as pequenas mãozinhas na própria testa numa tentativa frustrada de ver se ele acordava daquele sonho maluco. Sakura achou fofinho aquele gesto e sorriu para o bebezinho.

"Gaara você anda muito isolado esses dias me disse a Temari Porque você não aproveita e vai a Konoha? Irmãs e suas idéias ridículas! Ah porque eu não fiquei em Suna?" – o ruivinho se condenava balançando a cabeça. 

Ok! – concordaram as garotas ao mesmo tempo e com os amigos no colo elas se retiram da sala.

"Isso não será nada fácil de resolver" – pensou a hokage com um ar cansado saindo da sala para procurar os senseis responsáveis por aqueles três.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua 

**Oi gente!!!**

**1° capitulo finalmente terminado espero que esteja divertido.**

**Responderei as reviews decentemente no próximo capitulo**

**Kissus e ate o próximo capitulo.**


	3. Começo das confusoes

Naruto não me pertence só os peguei emprestado. 

Legenda:

Blá!Blá : fala normal

"_Blá! Blá":_ pensamentos dos bebês

**blá!blá : surpresa, nervoso, grito**

**2. Começo das confusões **

Ino, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha com os amigos no colo. Os bebês estavam agitadíssimos, não paravam quietos nem um minuto.

Naruto fica quieto – pediu Hinata gentilmente para o bebezinho que estava de cara feia

"_Socorro! Estou sendo raptado" –_ o pequeno suplicava...

Ino também não estava tendo sorte. Gaara só faltava saltar de seu colo.

O menino chato Gaara sossega – mandou Ino cansada

"_Me larga sua louca! Sua seqüestradora de nenês" – _explodia o nenê

Neji e Sasuke também estavam dando trabalho. Finalmente as meninas cansadas param de andar e se sentam.

Quem sabe o problema deles não é fome? – perguntou Hinata colocando o loiro no chão...

Hum! – falou Sakura – Pode ser Tenten, Ino vocês fiquem aqui com eles enquanto eu e a Hinata vamos procurar alguma coisa para eles comerem

Nada disso oh testuda – explodiu Ino – Vocês não vão deixar a gente cuidando desses quatro sozinhas

É isso mesmo – apoiou Tenten

Estavam discutindo algum tempo sem encontrar solução quando de repente aparecem as tábuas de salvação.

Então é verdade? – perguntou Lee dando gargalhadas junto com Shinkamaru, Kiba e Shino – Os quatro foram transformados em bebês

Tinha que ser mesmo esse tapado do Naruto – ria Kiba debochado – É um idiota mesmo

Lee se aproximou de Gaara com um sorriso debochado.

Ate tu Gaara, mas ate que ele é bonitinho.

"_Vai cantar a mãe seu viado" – _gritou o ruivinho fora de si

Os quatro bebês estavam com uma expressão cômica. Havia várias veinhas saltando da testa de Neji. Voavam faíscas dos olhos de Gaara. Sasuke media os quatro com uma expressão fria e calculada como se dissesse "Eu vou matar vocês". Naruto tentava desesperadamente se levantar para dar um doloroso chute bem no meio da cara debochada de Kiba.

Meninos olhem eles um pouco enquanto vamos comprar algo para eles comer? – pediu Hinata saindo em disparada acompanhada das outras.

Tudo bem cuidar desses melequentos vai ser fácil – disse Shinka pegando Neji no colo.

É é mais fácil se vingar deles nesse estado – disse Lee ainda rindo se aproximando do ruivo

"_Melequento é o seu passado seu problemático! Seu babaca" – _gritou Neji indignado

"_Ino volta aqui ele vai querer se vingar da surra que levou na prova (gente não sei como se escreve)" – _suplicava Gaara

"_Se você se aproximar mais ta morto" – _Naruto ameaçava Kiba de cara feia

"Bando de irritantes melequento é sua..." disse Sasuke com os olhos brilhando 

Não sei o que a Hinata vê de bonito nele vejam a cabeça é maior que o corpo. Que despreporcio... não terminou a frase Naruto tinha se vingado da única maneira que podia fazendo xixi no colo do garoto.

Ao perceber que estava todo molhado Kiba se levanta de um salto deixando Naruto cair e rolar para o chão

**Seu** – gritava Kiba irritado ao som das gargalhadas dos outros três

ahahahahahahh – Shinka rolava de rir – Que problemático

"_Você já vai ver o problemático, melequento" – _disse Neji com uma risada vingativa

Shinka sentiu o líquido quentinho espalhar por toda sua calça. Com um palavrão largou o pequeno no chão.

**Ah Neji seu maldito...**

Puta merda é melhor eu largar esse fedelho logo antes que sobre para mim – exclamou tardiamente Lee, pois no momento em que ergueu Gaara a altura dos olhos saiu o certeiro jato bem nos olhos.

**Filho da... – gritava Lee fora de si**

Shino nem pensou duas vezes largou Sasuke no chão mais rápido que um raio.

Os quatro ninjas estavam alucinados. Os pequenos berravam e choravam imundos no chão. Kiba estava louquinho para dar um chute leve em Naruto, mas antes de por em prática essa idéia tão legal ele escuta quatro vozes zangadas atrás de si.

**O que ta acontecendo aqui? – **perguntou Ino muito zangada

**Esse viado vez xixi em mim –** respondeu Lee irritado

Quando Ino fez essa pergunta ela estava calma. Sua atitude mudou radicalmente ao ver Gaara todo imundo no chão.

**-Lee o que você fez com ele?** – gritou a loira soltando fogo pelos olhos

Hinata também não ficara nada satisfeita ao ver seu loirinho lindo no estado que estava. Hinata era muito calma, mas nessa hora ela estava mais parecendo um dragão soltando fogo pelas ventas. Dava muito medo.

**Kiba você é uma pessoa morta – **gritou Hinata brava pegando Naruto no colo e tentando acalma-lo.

Pronto Neji já passou – disse tenten carinhosa pegando o Hyuuga no colo e voltando-se contra Shinka disparou – **Que merda ele é so um bebe**

Shino saiu correndo. Não queria presenciar a fúria assassina de Sakura. A garota estava mais preocupada em acalmar Sasuke do que ir atrás do outro. 

Nesse instante aparece Kakashi dizendo que Tsunade as chamava. Ainda esbravejando elas o acompanharam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua 

**Oi gente!!!**

**2° capitulo finalmente terminado. Espero que gostem**

**Obrigada pelo apoio. Adorei as reviews. Valeu mesmo**

**Bjsss e ate o próximo capitulo**


	4. Delegando Tarefas

Legenda:

Bla!Bla fala normal

"Bla! Bla! pensamentos dos bebês

**Bla!Bla! grito,surpresa, nervoso**

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo espero que gostem

3. Delegando tarefas

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Ino caminhavam ao lado de Kakashi. As meninas ainda estavam bravas com que tinha acabado de acontecer. Os bebês finalmente tinham se acalmado e permaneciam quietinhos no colo das garotas.

Finalmente os cinco ninjas chegam ao prédio central da vila. As meninas caminhavam decididas a sala de Tsunade, mas antes de chegar ao objetivo Kakashi as interrompem com um gesto.

- A reunião vai ser em outro lugar me sigam

Aparvalhadas as meninas o seguem descendo um lance interminável de escadas. Finalmente eles param em um corredor de pedra mal iluminado. Em frente a eles uma grande porta de madeira.

- Kakashi onde estamos? – perguntou Sakura abobada

- Tsunade e os outros as aguardam aqui podem entrar.

As meninas obedecem e com os garotos no colo avançam.

Novamente antes de completarem o gesto Kakashi as interrompem.

- Deixem os bebês aqui e entrem

- deixá-los aqui? – repetiu Hinata incrédula – Sozinhos nesse corredor?

- Não se preocupem vem gente cuidar deles

Mal acabou de falar e centenas de meninas surgiram do nada pelos corredores. No rosto de todas um brilho estranho no olhar os bebês ao verem isso, empalideceram, engolindo em seco.

"Ai isso não vai acabar bem" – previa Naruto quando Hinata o colocou no chão. Os olhos do loirinho estavam arregalados de medo

"Sakura não ouse me deixar com essas irritantes" – ameaçava inutilmente Sasuke quando a garota o colocou no chão.

Gaara e Neji foram praticamente arrancados do colo de Ino e Tenten. As garotas malucas disputavam ferozmente os dois bebezinhos.

"Ahhhhhhhhh parem com isso estão pensando que eu sou o que um bonequinho é isso?" – perguntava Gaara irritado sendo chacoalhado de um lado para o outro pelas garotas que disputavam quem ia ficar com o ruivo no colo.

"Me larguem suas doentes TENTEN me salva dessas malucas" gritava um desesperado Neji sendo praticamente amassado com aquele ajuntamento de garotas neuróticas em volta dele

" **Razegan" –**Naruto gritava em pânico tentando acertar seu jutsu em alguma daquelas malucas **"RAZEGAN! Ah porque essa merda não ta funcionando? Funciona cacete. Alguemmm me acudaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **– Naruto fazia um escândalo daqueles

A confusão estava instalada do lado de fora da grande porta de carvalho. Apesar da imundice que se encontravam os bebês, eles continuavam muito lindos. Nenhuma daquelas garotas tinham tido a coragem de se aproximar de Naruto quanto mais de Neji, Sasuke ou Gaara quando eles estavam grandes mas, agora a situação era outra.

Os três ninjas mais fortes e lindos de Konoha e o gostoso kazekage de Suna a mercê de suas vontades e taras, ah, aquilo era um maravilhoso sonho.

""Sharingan" – Sasuke tentava invocá-lo ao perceber que isso não ia funcionar uma enorme gota formou na cabeça do Uchiha "Ah eu não preciso do Sharingan para vencer essas irritantes".

Neji e Gaara ao também verem que o byakugan e a areia não ia salva-los estavam com a mesma idéia de Sasuke.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da porta Ino, Sasukura, Tenten e Hinata caminhavam ao centro da sala. Ao receber um sinal afirmativo da hokage elas se sentam.

Tsunade levantou-se penosamente da cadeira e começou a falar.

- Bom meninas estivemos discutindo o caso mas ainda não encontramos solução.

- Qu quer di di dizer q q que eles v va vao ficar assim para sempre? – gaguejou Hinata.

- Não se preocupe Hinata tenho certeza que vamos descobrir um modo de reverter esse jutsu mas enquanto não descobrirmos isso...

Tsunade parou de falar e começou a andar pela sala. Parou a meio metro das garotas e conclui sem encará-las.

- Em um conselho de ninjas decidimos que Uzumaki Naruto ficara aos cuidados de Hinata Hyuuga. Uchiha Sasuke aos cuidados de Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji aos cuidados de Tenten e Sabaku no Gaara aos cuidados Yamanaka Ino.

-**Como é que é? **– as quatro exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Ino saltou da cadeira.

- E-e-eu n-n-n-ao-p-p-poosso- c-cui-cuidar-d-d-o-do-NarutoKun-Não sou capaz de enfrentar essa missão.- gaguejou Hinata corada.

Kurenai levantou-se da cadeira encarando a aluna.

- Você é capaz sim Hinata acredite em si mesma

- Mas porque eu tenho que cuidar do Gaara? Ele tem a Temari lá em Suna para fazer isso.

- Ah é mesmo – debochou Tsunade indo ate a loira – Como vamos aparecer sem mais nem menos em Suna dizer para os ninjas de lá que seu Kazekage foi transformado em bebê? Como você acha que eles vão reagir ao ver o Gaara desse jeito? Eles não vão aceitar isso Ino. Além do mais alguém tem que assumir no lugar de Gaara e Temari é a mais indicada para isso.

Havia muita solidez nesse argumento para escutá-lo. Tenten e Sakura evitavam os olhares de todos.

- Bom está decidido!Sabemos que se saíram bem – completou a Hokage mandando-as sair com um gesto.

Conformadas as garotas deixam a sala e saem para o corredor se largando nos sofás que havia lá. Tenten foi a primeira a dar falta dos nenês.

- Cadê eles em? – mal terminou de falar e surgiram quatro garotas cada uma segurando um dos ninjas. As meninas estavam seriamente arranhadas, mordidas e beliscadas. Bufando a garota joga Neji no colo de Tenten, as amigas fazem o mesmo com Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara e saem esbravejando logo depois.

- Gaara mas o que? – o ruivinho estava com um sorriso vingativo no rosto

- Naruto andou aprontando foi? – perguntou Hinata sorrindo

"Essas garotas nunca mais vão mexer comigo to certo" – o loirinho tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

No caminho para casa as quatro ninjas foram conversando. Nenhuma delas queria admitir mas todas estavam muito nervosas em relação a essa tarefa. Será que elas conseguiriam cumpri-la? Não iam fazer besteira?

**Casa da Sakura**

Sakura chegou em casa morta de sono porém ainda havia muito que fazer. Colocando Sasuke na cama a garota começou a procurar alguma coisa para dar banho no garoto. O moreno acompanhava todos os seus passos com a cara amarrada

"Não é possível que ela vai fazer isso?"- o garoto pensava Sakura esquenta a água e se aproxima de Sasuke.

- Hora do banho Sask – disse ela tirando a roupa do nenê

"Sakura o que pensa que esta fazendo sua idiota?" – gritou Sasuke irritado mas ela não podia ouvi-lo.

-Se alguém me dissesse que um dia eu veria Uchiha Sasuke nu eu não acreditaria – riu a garota transferindo o garoto para banheira.

Terminado o banho a garota procura algo para ele vestir. Ao ver o que a garota segurava o Uchiha empalideceu.

"Não me veste isso Sakura para com isso me obedece agora" Sasuke lutava para impedir que Sakura o vestisse com uma roupinha de gatinhos antiga. A roupa era muito aboiolada para o gosto do garoto.

"Maldito Naruto ele me paga" o pequeno chorava descontrolado

**Casa Da Ino**

A primeira atitude de Ino assim que chegou em casa foi dar um banho em Gaara.

- Ai caramba calma Ino controle-se é so um banho. Ele é um bebê ele nem vai se lembrar disso – disse ela tirando as roupas do ruivinho.

"Eu não contaria com isso sua desmiolada" – Gaara encarava a garota com posse de gente grande

Terminada a operação de despi-lo Ino dá uma olhada nele.

- Que passarinho pequenino – disse ela dando risadas – Mas acho que isso cresce – tornou ela rindo

"Me faz voltar ao normal que eu te mostro o passarinho pequeno sua pedofila" – gritou o ruivinho fora de si.

O banho terminou e a loira foi procurar algo para vestir o bebe.

"Alo Ino virei um ameba mais ainda tenho minha consciência. Aonde ta essa doida perai fica longa de mim" exigia Gaara ao ver Ino segurando uma roupinha rosa choque cheia de babadinhos.

**Casa da Tenten**

Assim como as outras Tenten também foi dar um banho em Neji. Tenten fazia isso com muita calma e um pouco envergonhada afinal Neji era um bebê mais ainda sim ele era o Neji.

Neji não estava gostando nada da idéia de Tenten lhe dar um banho. Mas assim que a garota o colocou na água o Hyuuga começou a relaxar e ter um comportamento mais leve.

O bebê ria e batia as mãozinhas na água brincando na banheira. Tenten achou aquilo muito fofo e sorriu para ele.

"Não acredito que eu to tendo esse comportamento com a tenten"

- Ah Neji como você é fofo.

"Neji se controla você ta bêbado não é possível!Não é hora de brincar" – O Hyuuga se condenava por ter aquela atitude tão imbecil na frente da companheira de equipe

Quando Tenten tirou da banheira ele rapidamente volta a sua posse habitual.

"Ah eu sabia tava me drogando né?"

A garota deixou-o na cama e disse:

- Fica bonzinho ai bebe eu já volto – disse ela indo em direção ao armário.

"O que ela ta fazendo ta tirando a roupa na minha frente? Tenten enlouqueceu foi? Espera ai que corpão heim!" – disse ele arregalando os olhos admirando o belo corpo da garota

**Casa da Hinata**

Hinata chegou em casa toda atrapalhada. A menina estava super aflita com a expectativa de dar um banho em Naruto.

- Hinata se controla ele é só um bebe

Naruto percebia a excitação da menina. Levantando-se com penoso esforço vai ate a Hyuuga tocando com as mãozinhas na perna da garota que estava de cabeça baixa.

"Você consegue Hinata to certo"

Ao ver o gesto a garota sorriu pegou-o no colo e começou a dar banho nele. O garoto parecia não se importar e brincava com a agua.

"Te acertei Hinata você não é de nada hahahahaha" o loirinho fazia a festa jogando água na Hyuuga.

Terminada o banho Hinata colocou Naruto na cama e foi trocar de roupa já que ela estava ensopada. Naruto observava a cena tendo hemorragia nasal.

"Nossa ela é linda que gata"

Depois do banho os nenês caiam no sono e as garotas também amanhã ia ser um longo dia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Oi gente 3° capitulo espero que gostem

Bjsss e obrigada pelo apoio


	5. Compras, Comentários e Intrigas

Naruto não me pertence só os peguei emprestado.

Legenda:

"Bla! Bla" pensamentos dos bebês.

Bla! Bla! Fala normal

**Bla!Blá grito, surpresa, raiva**

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem. Comentários e Intrigas

Depois de uma longa noite de sono Hinata acorda com a maior preguiça pensando que o dia passado não fora nada mais que um sonho.

Levantando-se da cama a Hyuuga da de cara com o bebê Naruto dormindo profundamente chupando o dedo.

"Então não foi um sonho" – pensou a garota caminhando em direção ao garoto sem deixar de sorrir ao contemplá-lo daquele jeito.

O lorinho acordou naquela hora bocejando e frustrado ao ver que aquilo não era um sonho.

"Merda é real" – exclamou ele tentando levantar-se.

Ao ver que ele tinha acordado a garota vai para a cozinha, com certeza ele deveria estar com fome.

Ino dormia feito uma pedra. A loira não estava nem um pouco interessada em levantar da cama tão cedo aquele dia.

Virando-se para o outro lado a garota abre os olhos lentamente e ao fazer isso cai com tudo da cama surpresa ao ver um bebê Gaara vestido de rosa encarando-a muito sério.

"Essa é boa quem devia fazer isso era eu vestido com essa roupa rosinha" – reclamava o pequeno sem deixar de sorrir ao ver a loira levantar-se de um pulo do chão e se vestir apressada.

Depois de um rápido café da manhã Ino sai com o garoto no colo ao encontro das outras.

Sakura tinha levantado cedo. A Haruno nem tinha conseguido dormir pensando na responsabilidade de cuidar de Sasuke naquelas condições. O Uchiha estava acordado e encarava a garota com sua frieza habitual.

"Finalmente resolveu acordar heim já tava ficando entediado"

Depois de pentear os cabelos do garoto cuidadosamente e vestir uma roupa mais adequada a garota saiu para a rua ao encontro das outras meninas.

- DROGA DORMI DEMAIS – exclamou Tenten berrando levantado-se de um pulo da cama agitando o pequeno Hyuuga.

"Tenten onde é o incêndio heim?"- perguntou Neji admirado bocejando e esfregando os olhinhos.

- Bom dia Neji-Kun – desejou a garota alegre – Hoje vamos fazer compras

"Não sei por que, mas não to com um bom pressentimento quanto a isso" – suspirou Neji observando a alegria de Tenten.

As meninas tinham combinado de se encontrar na velha ponte onde o time 07 costumava esperar por Kakashi.

Ao ver Gaara vestido daquele jeito Sakura não agüentou e começou a tirar com a cara da amiga.

- Ino sua baka – disse ela aos risinhos – Só você mesmo vestir um menino de rosa. Ficou louca porquinha?

- Cala a boca testa de marquise você já olhou bem para o Sask vestido com uma roupa de tigrinhos.

- Huahuahauahua sorte que o Gaara é um bebê se não você já estaria morta agora – continuou a Haruno ainda rindo.

As meninas desviaram os olhos para os garotos no colo.

Naruto e Neji estavam rindo de se acabar do visual dos outros dois.

Gaara e Sasuke estavam com uma cara perigosamente homicida.

Ainda rindo e tirando uma com a cara da outra as garotas começaram a andar para começar as compras.

Ao se misturarem a multidão de pessoas comentários estranhos começaram a serem ouvidos pelo grupo.

- Nossa quatro meninas tão jovens e já mães – exclamou uma senhora alto para as amigas

- Onde esse mundo vai parar – respondeu a outra – Aposto que são mães solteiras

- Peraí – Exclamou a terceira – Vocês não são Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten. Não andavam junto com Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e Neji? Cadê eles? Se mandaram depois de conseguir o que queriam foi? Pobrezinhas mas eles me pareciam tão responsáveis – completou ela com um sorriso triste

- São todos iguais mesmo. Não hesitam na hora de fazer, mas na hora de arcar com as conseqüências se mandam num passe de mágica – terminou a quarta senhora botando lenha na fogueira.

As garotas coraram super sem – graças ao ouvirem o último comentário. Hinata gaguejava nervosa, Tenten e Ino desviaram o olhar para o chão. Sakura não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Os bebês ao contrario ferviam de raiva por dentro e tentavam saltar do colo das ninjas.

"Calem a boca cambada de irritantes" – gritava Sasuke vermelho

"Bando de fofoqueiras não enxergam não? Eu sou o Naruto argh bando de imbecis" – gritava Naruto quase conseguindo saltar do colo de Hinata

"Sou eu o Neji cambada de velhas cegas e desocupadas" – o Hyuuga já tava ficando roxo

"Censurado! Censurado! Censurado! Vão ver se eu to lá na esquina" – gritava o ruivinho demonstrando estar histérico pela primeira vez na vida.

A muito custo as meninas conseguem conter a ira dos pequenos ninjas e se elas pensaram que os comentários acabariam por aqui estavam muito enganadas.

A primeira parada foi na loja de roupas. O local estava uma verdadeira bagunça, cheio de crianças berrando e chorando e mães histéricas e cansadas tentando conte-los.

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji e Naruto eram os únicos bebês que permaneciam quietos no recinto, muitas mães ficaram admiradas com o bom comportamento das "crianças".

Um vendedor sorridente foi em direção ao grupo rebolando e apertando os garotos assim que pode chegar perto o bastante

- Que gracinhas de bebês tão comportadinhos. Então mammys em que posso servi-las? – perguntou ele numa voz melosa

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Gaara não gostaram nada de serem apertados daquela maneira e fizeram cara feia para o vendedor.

- Err acho que eles não gostam de serem apertados dessa maneira – comentou Ino observando a expressão de Gaara

- Oh mammys ciumentas. Não se preocupem bofes suas crias estão seguras aqui – disse ele rindo com um olhar malicioso

As expressões dos bebês estavam cômicas Naruto batia com as mãozinhas na própria cabeça.

"TAQUEI PEDRA NA CRUZ! FAZIA MALDADES COM ANIMAIS INDEFESOS! MERDA O QUE EU FIZ PRA TER QUE AGUENTAR ESSE APREDIZ DO CARA DE COBRA?" – o loirinho se perguntava indignado

"Fica longe de mim sua biba va de retro" – gritava Neji fazendo o sinal da cruz com as pequenas mãos

Sasuke e Gaara estavam concentrados escrevendo uma listinha de coisas a fazer quando voltasse ao normal usando um bloquinho e uma caneta tirados sabe-se lá de onde.

"Primeiro item vamos ver matar o Itachi acho que posso pular essa, acabar com essa biba, couver do Orochimaru" – enumerava Sasuke

"Primeiramente escolher melhor as vilas com que Suna se alia, Matar aquelas velhas fofoqueiras, espancar a Tsunade, a é o que melhor **MANDAR ESSA MALDITA LOJA PELOS ARES" – **Gaara escrevia freneticamente no bloquinho os olhos brilhando.

Fingindo que não tinham ouvido os comentários estranhos do vendedor Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Ino compraram todas as roupas que elas achavam serem apropriadas para os amigos, depois passaram em outra loja que vendia berços simples indo até o supermercado comprar as comidas apropriadas para os bebês e por último a farmácia onde reabasteceram o estoque inexistente de fraldas.

Foi um dia cansativo e estava longe de ser terminado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Oi gente!!!

Desculpem a demora. Espero que gostem

bjsssss


	6. O Sequestro dos bebês, mais confusão

Naruto não me pertence só os peguei emprestado.

Aviso: Esse capitulo terá palavras obscenas.

Legenda:

"Bla!Bla" pensamentos dos bebês

Bla!Bla fala normal

Bla!Bla grito, nervoso, surpresa 

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo. Boa Leitura.

**5. O Seqüestro dos bebês, mais confusões**

A noite acabara de descer na vila da folha.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata cansadas da tarde de compras iam para suas respectivas casas até que um barulho agudo lhes chamar a atenção.

Rooncccccccccccccc – a barriga de Naruto roncou alto envergonhado o loirinho ergue os olhos para Hinata como se suplicasse

"Que fome dattebayo. Hinata me acuda dattebayo"

Não demorou muito e o barulho também foi produzido pelos outros três nenês e não parou por ai já que as garotas também estavam famintas.

Roncccccccccccccc

Que fome – reclamou Sakura – Se não comer alguma coisa rápido não conseguirei dar mais um passo.

As outras garotas concordaram. Hinata parou de andar colocando Naruto um pouco no chão. Tenten e Ino fizeram o mesmo

Minha casa ta perto – ofereceu a tímida menina – Vamos ate lá

Ino abriu um largo sorriso e se apressou a acompanhar a menina. Tenten ficara aliviada e pegando Neji novamente no colo seguiu atrás das duas.

Suspirando Sakura sustentou Sasuke em seu colo com mais firmeza e saiu atrás da amigas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinco minutos depois as cansadas shinobis chegaram ao seu objetivo.

Colocando Naruto no chão pra brincar com os brinquedos que comprara aquela tarde Hinata foi direto para a cozinha fazer o jantar. Tenten ajudava colocando a mesa deixando Neji brincar junto ao loiro.

Depois de darem um rápido banho em Gaara e em Sasuke Ino e Sakura se juntaram as amigas observando com ternura as brincadeiras dos pequenos shinobis.

Naruto brincava tranqüilamente ate a chegada de Sasuke.

O moreno estava decidido a acabar com a festa do loiro tentando tirar o brinquedo de suas mãos.

"Me dá isso seu dobe. Você é muito idiota pra brincar com esse brinquedo" – os olhos do pequeno Uchiha brilhavam

"Não vou perder pra você nunca Teme" – Naruto revidava com todas as forças

Neji e Gaara tinham parado de brincar para observar a pequena luta travada entre o loiro e o moreno.

"Bando de idiotas" – Neji balançava a cabeça indignado com a babaquice daqueles shinobis e tentava separa-los puxando os cabelos de Naruto

Cansado daquela putaria toda Gaara entrara na briga incendiando tudo e em pouco tempo estavam os quatros bebês rolando pelo tapete embolados.

"Vamos parar com essa porra ai caralho. Bando de infantis" – gritava o ruivinho puxando os cabelos de Sasuke

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura e Ino riam das travessuras aprontadas por seus amigos.

Estavam tão distraídas, que nem notaram que eram observadas de longe.

É hoje – rosnou um deles – Aqueles viados vão pagar por tudo o que nos fizeram passar

Os outros três que o acompanhavam explodiram em gargalhadas. Com um sorriso maligno um deles tirou um pergaminho e se pôs a escrever.

Mas antes temos que tirar aquelas babás infelizes do caminho

Terminando de escrever o homem enrola o pergaminho e o lacra. Os outros três se aproximam para olhar...

Chefe o Sr° é um gênio.

Eu sei! Cambada de puxa - saco. Hoje teremos nossa vingança – terminou ele amarando o pergaminho numa pedra e jogando na vidraça da casa de Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSS **(N/A Onomatopéia ridícula de vidro quebrando). Hinata pulou da cadeira assustada com o barulho. Os bebês pararam de brigar e passaram a encarar a Hyuuga com grandes pontos de interrogações nas cabeças. Ino se adiantou, pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler.

Heim que porra é essa? – perguntou Ino arqueando a sobrancelha

O que foi Ino? – perguntou Tenten interessada aproximando-se a loira leu em voz alta

_Vcs piralHASvenham atte miMna sala agorra.Não levem essses bebe de flauda sujja com vcs entenderram? Dexem essis viadus ai_

_Hokake isquici o nome ajora_

Desde quando a Tsunade escreve tão errado assim? – perguntou Sakura abobada com os erros de gramática cometidos no bilhete.

Será que é mesmo ela? – perguntou Hinata timidamente

"Não ta na cara suas bakas. Isso não passa de uma armadilha e bem idiota se pararem para pensar. Quem foi o FDP que escreveu isso?" – perguntou Neji abobado cruzando os braços

"Nem o Naruto que é tão tapado escreveria uma bosta dessas. Vocês não vai cair nessa vão?" – Sasuke encarava as quatro com expressão incrédula

- Acho melhor ir sabem por precaução – disse Ino quebrando o silêncio

"Fralda suja tem a sua mãe seu FDP ignorante viados com U? Já ouviu falar em escola retardado" – Gaara xingava de tudo quanto é nome o idiota que tinha escrito o bilhete com a expressão mais assassina do mundo

"Fralda com L e com U? Quem foi o analfabeto que escreveu essa porra. Cacete vai ser mula desse jeito no inferno dattebayo" – ate Naruto ficara abobado com o bilhete.

Depois de uma pequena discussão as meninas decidiram ir ao encontro da Hokage. Porém antes disso chamaram uma criada da casa para ficar de olho nos garotos enquanto elas estavam fora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sakura sua testa de marquise ambulante eu não disse que o bilhete era falso – reclamava Ino enquanto pulavam de telhado em telhado de volta ao Clan Hyuuga

- Cala boca sua oxigenada quando você falou isso? – retrucou a rosada

- Calem a boca vocês duas – rugiu Tenten sem se virar – Já não basta o castigo que levamos da Tsunade-sama

A Hokage tinha ficando indignada pelas meninas terem pensado que ela tinha escrito aquele bilhete. Como castigo mandou as quatro de volta a academia Ninja por uma semana para as shinobis poderem refrescar a memória de como se escrever corretamente.

- Ai que porra, merda. Se mais alguma coisa der errado vou rodar a baiana – exclamou Hinata as outras três garotas arregalaram os olhos para ela. Nunca antes elas tinham visto Hinata falar um palavrão

Finalmente tinham chegado ao clan Hyuuga. As meninas estranharam a calmaria do lugar, afinal os bebês estavam longe de ser calminhos. Na verdade eles eram uns capetas.

- **O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? – **gritaram as quatro ao mesmo tempo na certa acordando a vila inteira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CONTINUA**

**Oi gente!!!**

**Finalmente mais um capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Bjssss**


	7. Operação Resgate

Desculpem a demora tava meio enrolada com alguns assuntos

Desculpem a demora tava meio enrolada com alguns assuntos.

Legenda:

Blá!Blá: Fala Normal.

_Blá!Blá: pensamento dos bebês, flashbacks_

**Blá!Blá: nervoso, grito.**

Deixando os avisos de lado vamos ao capítulo. Ele está mais voltado para o romance do que pra comédia, mas espero que gostem.

**6. Operação Resgate **

- **O que aconteceu aquiii? – **perguntaram as quatro ao mesmo tempo na certa acordando a vila inteira.

A sala do clã Hyuuga estava um pandemônio dos diabos.

Havia centenas de brinquedos espalhados por todos os lados, cadeiras jogadas e destroçadas pelo chão, mesas tombadas...

A criada que Hinata havia chamado para ficar de olho nos bebês estava amarrada e amordaçada em um canto e nenhum sinal de Naruto, Gaara, Neji ou Sasuke. As crianças haviam desaparecido sem deixar nenhum sinal.

Ao ver o estado da sala Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração.

A Haruno nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao Uchiha na situação em que o garoto se encontrava. Para piorar a situação a garota não tinha a menor idéia de onde procurar, para que lado seguir para achar o paradeiro de Sasuke.

Outra que estava muito abalada era Hinata. A Hyuuga estava muito pálida e lágrimas mudas brotavam de seus lindos olhos perolados. Se tivesse um único fio loiro fora do lugar, quem quer que tenha pego Naruto ia se arrepender amargamente do dia que tinha nascido.

Apesar de abalada Ino conseguia se controlar melhor que as amigas; A loira não derramara uma lágrima sequer, embora queimasse por dentro.

A Yamanaka iria até o próprio inferno para resgatar Gaara se preciso.

Tenten também havia se acalmado. Jogou uma água no rosto e novamente já era dona de si.

Aquela era a hora de agir e a morena tinha plena consciência disso.

Teria que dominar seu nervosismo se quisesse encontrar Neji.

Esquecendo-se da pobre criada, essa ainda amarrada e amordaçada as quatro vão de encontro a Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de ser informada da situação, Tsunade já se encontrava em sua sala, analisando o pergaminho que tinha começado toda aquela confusão, ao lado de Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Ino. A loira estava séria e calada, as meninas demostravam-se apreensivas. Depois de um minuto naquele silencio mortal, finalmente Tsunade o quebra.

- Tenho boas notícias... – começou a loira

- Acharam as crianças! – exclamou Hinata começando a se alegrar

- Pegaram os filhos da mãe que os levaram? – sugeriu Tenten com fogo nos olhos

As quatro começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, sugerindo uma porção de teorias, cada qual mais mirabolante do que a outra; estavam deixando Tsunade louca. Finalmente a paciente Hokage se encheu do falatório em seu ouvido e...

**- Calem a boca! Fiquem quietas!**

**- cri!cri!cri...**

- Andei trabalhando no pergaminho e consegui descobrir uma coisa.

- O que? Fala logo Tsunade-sama. – pediu Sakura já irritada

- O jutsu esta perdendo força. Ele pode se desfazer a qualquer momento – informou Tsunade com um sorriso

- Quer dizer que... – começou Ino, mas a loira a interrompeu

- Quer dizer que eu sinto dó daqueles ótarios quando isso acontecer – disse ela com um sorriso malvado – Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten estou lhes enviando em uma missão de resgate. Achem os meninos antes que eles matem os infelizes que os seqüestraram – mandou a loira dispensando-as com um gesto.

As garotas concordam e se retiram da sala para o começo da missão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, em uma caverna escondida, ainda nas fronteiras de Konoha os misteriosos shinobis encaravam os pequenos com um sorriso idiota e idéias malvadas. Os bebês já haviam acordado e pareciam não dar a mínima bola para a situação.

- É hoje! – exclamou o líder feliz – Esses viados vão pagar por toda a humilhação que nos fizeram passar.

- Mas isso é ate covardia. O que eles fizeram chefe?

- Esses quatro são aqueles malditos que nos desceram o coro dois anos atrás. Não se lembram? – shinobi chamado "Sem noção do perigo"

- Exatamente!- confirmou o cara chamado "Você não tem amor a vida" fungando – Eles desprezaram o amor minhas pobres irmãzinhas e...

_Flashback líder On_

_O sol estava muito forte aquela manhã. Sasuke, Gaara e Neji caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha ignorando como sempre os olhares apaixonados das muitas garotas que passavam pela frente dos três rapazes. Os três estavam quase chegando ao lugar aonde eles iriam se encontrar com Naruto quando de repente três novos rapazes barraram o seu caminho_

_- Dessa vez vocês não me escapam seus safados! – berrou o cara "O sem noção do perigo" avançando contra Gaara _

_Sasuke, Gaara e Neji ergueram as sobrancelhas sem entender budega nenhuma do que aqueles caras estavam falando._

_- Você partiu o coração da minha irmãzinha Uchiha – gritou o "Você não tem amor à vida" partindo para cima de Sasuke querendo socá-lo_

_- Você me paga Hyuuga – prometeu o cara chamado "Você se acha o foda, mas sou mais foda que você" partindo para cima de Neji_

_Os três shinobis atrapalhados tentavam desesperadamente bater em Gaara, Neji e Sasuke, mas os três eram muito ágeis e desviavam de todas as investidas muito facilmente e com certo desprezo. Três vezes os babacas acertaram um ao outro em vez de seus alvos e era a quinta vez que caiam em um laginho próximo ao "combate"._

_O "O sem noção do perigo" tentou acertar Gaara novamente mais como o Sabaku já estava com a paciência esgotada ele simplesmente desviou do soco jogando o seu autor em um chiqueiro de porcos._

_Sasuke também já se enchera daquela babaquice toda de irmão com honra ofendida pegou o "Você não tem amor a vida" e o jogou num latão de lixo cheio de ramén vencido, fechando a tampa em seguida._

_Neji foi um pouco mais simpático com o "Você se acha o foda, mas sou mais foda que você" apenas o jogou mais uma vez no lago gelado._

_Fim do Flahsback_

- E isso é tudo – terminou o Você não tem amor a vida com os olhos brilhando – Esses bostas vão me pagar

Os outros três shinobis batiam palmas emocionados. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto e Neji não estavam nem aí para a história e jogavam truco com um baralho tirado sabe-se lá de onde.

"_Truco!" – _berrou Naruto entusiasmado Sasuke jogou as cartas para o alto

"_Você roubou seu Dobe" – _acusou o moreno partindo para cima do loiro

"_Perdi pro Naruto? Putz a minha reputação foi pro espaço depois dessa" – _lamentava Neji indignado

"_E foi mesmo! Ou pensa que eu não sei que você tava roubando com o Byakugan ativado heim Hyuuga?" – _perguntava Gaara debochado

"_Como se atreve a me acusar de roubar? Seu ruivo de farmácia" – _rosnou Neji partindo para cima do ruivinho

Em pouco tempo os nenês já estavam rolando pelo chão da caverna, embolados novamente. Seus seqüestradores não ficaram nada satisfeitos.

- Heloou (N/A: Heloo de Patty) da pra prestarem a atenção ou ta difícil?

O rapaz foi novamente ignorado. Enraivecido ele separa os nenês pegando Sasuke no colo.

- Será que fui claro agora? Uchihazinho de fralda melequenta!

Ao ouvir o belo elogio Sasuke finalmente se virou para encarar o infeliz que o segurava com sua famosa aura assassina e um detalhinho a mais:

Os olhos do Uchiha não estavam mais negros, brilhavam levemente com o vermelho sangue do Sharingan.

"_Quem você ta chamando de melequento? Seu irritante!"_

- **AHHHHHHHHHHHH! **O rapaz gritou de surpresa e de dor, pois o Uchiha tinha enfiado seus pequenos dedinhos em seus olhos.

- **Ah seu bostinha**! - gritou outro avançando em Sasuke, mas caindo em seguida em cima do líder graças a uma "rasteira" de Neji

"_Ops! Foi sem querer" – _desculpou-se o Hyuuga cínico, seus olhos mostravam o byakugan ativado

- **Ah vocês...** – começou outro mais foi calado por uma mordida muito bem dada em seu calcanhar por dois Narutos... Opa dois Narutos?

"_Ih foi mal! Eu to com fome Dattebayo" – _justificou-se Naruto após ter "feito" seu clone sumir

- **Ah seu lixo!** – gritou o último deles avançando em cima dos pequenos novamente, mas foi parado por Gaara que deu um "chute fraco" bem naquele lugar, a areia da caverna se agitava lentamente

"_Uh! Essa deve ter doido." – _comentou Gaara mais cínico do que o habitual

Depois de falarem todos os palavrões que lhe vieram à cabeça e de se recuperarem do ataque dos pequenos shinobis os quatro rapazes avançaram contra eles novamente.

Gaara, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke ofegavam depois desse pequeno exercício e não tinham mais como se defenderem. O líder estava quase dando um forte chute em Naruto quando foi arremessado novamente na parede da caverna.

- Naruto- kun você ta bem? – perguntou Hinata séria pegando-o no colo

"_To legal Hinata! Precisa mais do que isso para acabar comigo to certo"_

- Neji que bom que você esta bem – disse Tenten aliviada o apertando

"_Calminha Tenten! Depois teremos muito tempo" – _disse Neji sorrindo amavelmente

- Sasuke-kun – começou Sakura

"_Antes tarde do que nunca sua irritante" _bronqueou Sasuke abrindo um grande sorriso que a Haruno nunca viu antes Sasuke dar

Ino já estava com Gaara em seu colo sem palavras para demonstrar o quanto estava aliviada ao ver o ruivo vivo.

"_É a primeira vez que eu vejo essa barulhenta de Ino sem palavras. Bendito seqüestro"_ – comemorou Gaara sem deixar de esconder a alegria que sentiu ao ver a loira aparecer para resgatá-lo. 

As garotas colocaram os nenês no chão passando a encarar seus raptores com uma aura assassina.

"_Alguém esta..." – _comentaram Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo fechando os olhinhos

- Mamãe! – suplicaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo

**SOCCC!CRÁASSS! TUMP! POF! ****PLAFT (N/A: onomátopeia ridícula de uma surra daquelas)**

- Vamos voltar para vila crianças – disseram as quatro garotas em um tom doce deixando os quebrados shinobis para trás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Oi gente!!

Novamente desculpem pela demora, mas eu estava com sérios problemas para resolver.

Esse foi o penúltimo capitulo tentei caprichar ao máximo e espero que vocês gostem

Até o último capitulo e obrigada pelo apoio.

bjss


	8. Aviso Importante

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e revoltada.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a__** petição para impedir que isso ocorra.**_

Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo

Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.

Site: WWW(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra) projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

Ajudem gente

bjss


	9. Voltando ao Normal

**Obrigada pelo apoio e os comentários. Vamos ao último capitulo da fic. Espero que gostem e desculpem a demora. **

Legenda:

Blá!Blá: Fala normal

"Blá!Blá": Pensamentos dos bebês

**Blá!Blá: **Grito, surpresa, raiva

Sem mais enrolação. Vamos ao capitulo.

**8. Voltando ao Normal**

O dia seguinte prometia e muito. Embora a semana estivesse sendo cansativa por causa do trabalho que os nenês davam tanto Sakura quanto Tenten, Ino e Hinata tinham adorado aquela experiência vivida ao acaso.

As quatro tinham plena consciência que o comportamento brincalhão e o modo de agir de Naruto e principalmente de Gaara, Neji e Sasuke não iria durar muito.

Várias vezes Sakura, Tenten e Ino haviam presenciando o comportamento relaxado e descontraído do Uchiha, do Hyuuga e do Sabaku. Suas brincadeiras e seus leves sorrisos agora eram frequentes e as três tinham certeza que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes assim que os rapazes voltassem ao normal.

O dia acabara de amanhecer, os bebês ainda dormiam tranquilamente um em cima do outro, sob o olhar das meninas quando Sakura subitamente grita, acordando-os de um pulo:

- Já sei! – berrou a rosada, um sorriso radiante no rosto

"Sakura! Ta maluca? Qual é a emergência, heim?" – perguntou Sasuke acordando assustado, os olhos vermelhos

"Estamos sendo atacados? Cadê o inimigo? Hinata vou te proteger to certo!" Naruto acordara de um pulo, praticamente pulando em cima de Gaara e Neji achatando-os.

- Fala logo, testuda. O que está pensando? – perguntou Ino desviando o olhar do bebes, passando a encarar a Haruno

- O que foi Sakura-chan? – Hinata pergunta timidamente

- Que tal levarmos as crianças para brincar na praia? – diz a Haruno animada

- Boa ideia! – aprovou Tenten

"Naruto, eu sei que sou lindo, mas da pra sair de cima de mim, porra!" – pediu Neji irritado, já ficando roxo, sem poder respirar com o Uzumaki em cima dele

"Praia! Praia! Vamos a la praia!" – berrava o loirinho animado

"Já ouvimos! Sai de cima, caceta" – exigiu Gaara tentando respirar e empurrando o loiro pra um lado com a ajuda de Neji

- Vamos logo! – pediu Ino, já com Gaara no colo e arrumando tudo

Hinata sorriu timidamente, começando a aprontar o loiro. Tenten a imitou. Sakura já estava com Sasuke no colo.

A praia estava vazia quando elas chegaram. Sasuke estava com uma sunginha azul escura com estampas de estrela- do- mar e um boné da mesma cor, para protegê-lo do sol. Gaara estava de sunginha vermelha escura com estampa de golfinhos junto com um boné da mesma cor. Neji estava de azul-claro com estampas de peixinhos e de boné. Naruto de sunginha laranja estampada de polvos, sem esquecer, é claro do boné "reclamava" com Hinata porque queria ir na água.

"Vamos logo, Hina-chan!Agora dattebayo"

- Pode ir Hinata. O Naruto ta ficando impaciente – comenta Sakura armando as barraquinhas e o guarda-sol com a ajuda de Ino.

Depois de passar protetor no loirinho Hinata entrou no mar com ele, bem no rasinho, colocando o menino entre suas pernas. As águas do mar iam e vinham, cobrindo as pernas da Hyuuga, e molhava o pequeno que gritava de prazer.

Neji desceu do colo de Tenten e engatinhou ate os dois. O menino abraçou a Hyuuga por trás (N/A: Não pensem merda), mordendo de leve as costas da prima que com o susto largou o Uzumaki no mar. Tenten, mais que depressa foi ajudar a controlar a confusão, indo resgatar Naruto, o loirinho se assustou ao cair e já estava engolindo água, incapaz de se levantar. Ino e Sakura sorriam de leve ao ver os amigos aprontando de novo.

"Seu pervertido! Não pensa que só porque é bebê, vai se aproveitar da minha prima" – Neji estava com uma veia na testa, enciumado.

"Neji seu exagerado" – reclamou Naruto, tossindo por causa do caldo inesperado

- Neji-nisan que coisa feia – Hinata havia se virado para brigar com o primo, mas não conseguiu por causa da linda carinha de cachorro sem dono que o Hyuuga estava fazendo

- Esquece isso Hinata – pediu Tenten lhe entregando o Uzumaki – Foi só um susto

Gaara e Sasuke brincavam a poucos metros com brinquedos de brincar na areia. Brincar não era bem o termo. Os dois estavam em uma competição silenciosa para ver quem "construía" o melhor castelinho de areia

"Que construção mais tosca! Isso é tudo o que sabe fazer, Uchiha?" – perguntou Gaara com um ar de deboche

"Não viu nada ainda, oh palito de fósforo" – retrucou o Uchiha mordido de raiva

"Dê o que tem então, Uchiha" – Gaara continuava com a provocação

A simples "brincadeira" virou um jogo de provocação e xingamentos silenciosos. Ino e Sakura só observavam se segurando pra não rir. Tenten e Hinata se juntaram a elas sem Neji e Naruto que tinham ido se juntar aos outros dois. Neji se sentou um pouco mais afastando "brincando" com uma pequena estrela-do-mar. Naruto ao contrário engatinhou com firmeza na direção de Sasuke e Gaara, com um olhar maroto e sem aviso gritou:

"Terremoto! Corram para as montanhas" – berrou o loiro se jogando no castelinho feito pelo Uchiha e pelo Sabaku.

Levou cinco segundos pra os dois perceberem o que o loiro havia feito. Novamente a confusão se instalou.

"Maldito Naruto. Você me paga dobe" – rosnou Sasuke com uma aura assassina em torno de si

"Perai gente! Foi brincadeira dattebayo"

"A CARGA" – gritou Gaara partindo pra cima do loiro acompanhado por Sasuke, não demorou muito e os três já estavam rolando pela areia batendo um no outro ate chegarem a Neji que foi pego completamente desprevenido na confusão.

"Da um tempo, perdedores. Vão brigar pra lá porra" – rosnou o Hyuuga no meio da "luta" dos outros três.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Sakura caíram na gargalhada indo separar os bebes. As quatro crianças estavam cobertas de areia ate as orelhas. Depois de limpa-los as meninas os alimentaram com várias frutas, água e sucos de vários sabores.

À tardinha Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke dormiam tranquilamente, completamente esgotados, embaixo do guarda-sol, nas esteiras.

- Esses quatro dão trabalho, mas não posso negar que isso esta sendo muito divertido – comenta Ino observando Gaara dormir

- Pois, é eles podem voltar ao normal a qualquer momento – Hinata entra na conversa

- Desde que não seja em uma situação constrangedora, pra mim de boa! – diz Tenten rindo.

Rindo e brincando as quatro deixam a praia. Estava quase anoitecendo.

À noite as meninas se reuniram na casa da Hyuuga conversando de vários assuntos banais. Os meninos brincavam tanto ate não terem forças nenhuma para se levantar. Quando finalmente os bebês caíram de sono as meninas resolveram parar com a conversa e os levaram para cama. Fora mais um longo dia.

**Casa da Hinata**

A madrugada corria alta. Naruto e Hinata dividiam a cama como sempre dormindo tranqüilos. O loiro se mexe pra um lado sem acordar, ficando mais perto da Hyuuga. No inicio Hinata não se importa, já acostumada com a agitação de seu pequeno loirinho.

Mas, algo esta muito estranho e Hinata logo nota. Naruto está mais pesado, maior. A menina abre os olhos lentamente e tem uma grande surpresa. Seu rosto passa do branco, para o vermelho e desse para o roxo mais rápido que um sinal de tráfico. Percebendo que a cama estava ficando quente o Uzumaki abre os olhos, encarando a situação constrangedora.

- He!He! Bom dia Hinata-chan – cumprimenta o loiro sem graça

- Bloft (N/A: onomatopéia ridícula de um desmaio) Hinata desmaia ainda completamente vermelha.

Suspirando Naruto a pega no colo, colocando-a de volta na cama. O loiro nunca havia reparado como Hinata ficava linda quando estava corada. Cobrindo-a com o lençol o loiro sussurra.

- Valeu Hinata. Obrigada por tudo – o rapaz a beija de leve e sai do quarto pela janela.

**Casa da Ino**

Ino dormia completamente esparramada na cama. As noites eram sempre assim agitadas. Enquanto a loira não encontrasse uma posição confortável, tanto ela quanto Gaara não conseguiam dormir. Numa dessas "expedições" para encontrar o lugar ideal Ino avançou um pouco mais para frente encontrando uma barreira no caminho. A loira abriu os olhos preguiçosamente ate que...

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO SEU MALUCO? – berrou a Yamanaka a plenos pulmões jogando a barreira para fora da cama

- Eu não fiz nada – protestou o ruivo ainda no chão

- Mentiroso – rosnou a menina completamente corada, parecia a Hinata

Gaara se levantou do chão sorrindo por dentro ao ver o desconforto dela. Pode imaginar claramente o susto que ela havia levado, uma hora ela estava dormindo com um bebê e na outra com o bebê completamente crescido.

O ruivo caminha calmamente ate Ino que ainda estava de cabeça baixa sem conseguir encará-lo, forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

- Obrigado – agradece ele em voz baixa dando-lhe um beijo inesperado saindo do quarto em seguida.

Ino voltou pra cama completamente abobada. Gaara realmente sabia ser doce quando queria.

**Casa da Tenten**

Tenten dormia tranquilamente ainda sem suspeitar de nada anormal. A menina estava tão cansada que por um momento não se deu conta que estava sozinha na cama.

Abriu os olhos devagar, já alarmada, pensando em onde Neji fora parar quando da de cara com ele sentado em um banquinho, observando-a dormir.

- Podia ter me acordado, Hyuuga – reclamou Tenten levantando-se irritada

- Pra criar uma situação constrangedora? Poupe-nos disso Tenten.

A morena suspirou tristonha. O frio Hyuuga Neji estava de volta. Tenten baixou os olhos tentando esconder a decepção quando se surpreendeu com a atitude de Neji.

O rapaz erguia seu rosto, forçando- a a olhar pra ele. A morena foi pega completamente de surpresa com o gesto e se surpreendeu ainda mais quando seus lábios se encontraram. Foi uma ação completamente inesperada.

Antes de Tenten se recuperar do impacto Neji lhe sorria, um sorriso que Tenten nunca viu antes o Hyuuga dar. Os dois se separam.

- Amanhã conversamos melhor, ok? – pergunta Neji

Aparvalhada a menina confirma com a cabeça e Neji sai pela janela

- Obrigado!

**Casa da Sakura**

Como as outras Sakura também não havia percebido nada de anormal. Remexendo-se um pouco na cama a menina nota que estava dormindo sozinha.

Intrigada a rosada abre os olhos dando de cara com Sasuke sentando na janela, esperando- a acordar.

- Finalmente resolveu acordar, irritante. Já estava ficando entediado. – disse Sasuke sem encará-la

Sakura levanta-se da cama com uma expressão triste. O velho Sasuke estava de volta. Seu companheiro de equipe que sempre a esnobara havia voltado ao normal.

Um barulho no quarto a desperta de seus pensamentos. Ela ergue os olhos crente que Sasuke já havia saído do quarto, quando estanca novamente surpresa. O Uchiha ainda estava ali a poucos passos, encarando-a, mas não era aquela encarada fria, a qual ela estava acostumada, era diferente.

A menina lutava com seus próprios pensamentos, sem duvida o Uchiha estava se comportando diferente, mas antes de processar aquela informação a Haruno foi novamente surpreendida com um beijo. Foi um beijo curto, muito leve, mas o suficiente para fazer a garota perder o rumo.

- Te vejo depois irritante. Valeu!

Com um sorriso de canto Sasuke deixou o quarto.

O dia mal amanheceu e os seis ninjas estavam frente a frente com Tsunade. A hokage estava muito aliviada pelas confusões finalmente terem terminado.

- Muito bem – começou a loira sorrindo – Agora que tudo voltou ao normal vamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Amanhã vocês já têm uma missão, mas hoje vocês estão de folga. Dispensados.

Os seis assentem e deixam a sala. Tsunade sorria abertamente agora. Ela afirmara que as confusões estavam terminadas, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza disso. Ainda sorrindo a loira deixou a sala. Agora era esperar no que aquela experiência que os seis haviam vivido iria dar. Sem dúvida a convivência daqueles seis iria mudar

**FIM**

**Finalmente fic concluída. Gostaria de agradecer a paciência e o incentivo de todos. Porque foi graças a ele que consegui terminar a fic. Agradecimentos especiais a:**

_**Saki-Hime,Little English Rose, Shiroyama Te, Senhorita Dream, neko-chan, Mye-chan,Lecka-chan,Mayumi Shimomori, Inuzuka-Tenten-Chan, Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme, Juh-chan, Demetria Blackwell, Sabaku no Ino Sama, Ruby Lolita, Lepi-chan,Vampira-Seya KuchiKi,Pandora Potter-jm, Elys the Black Angel,Sukitz, Sakusasuke, Kahh-chan,Rajani Devi Lakshmi, Ayu Uzumaki Elric, iluvtsubasa, Uchiha Kaoru-chan,Sansa-chan, Hatake KaguraLari,Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga,Pringgles, Tina Granger,ami-dps,Hyuuga Florine, Nami Cullen, Sabaku no Yuko, Haruka Taichou,Uchiha Yuuki, janayna nati, Schne Hissi, Pequena Perola, L.A .Wentz, Monique-sama, Lua-chan, cash, Binutti-chan,Brunotop Wealey, Cat Tsuki,Sabaku no Uchiha,Uchiha Midore,Amadagascar,Uchiha chibi,Fe,Susan,Bruxa Bru, Hien-san, Mitsashi Tenten, Isadora, Fórum for Series, Maámuzuka, Hyuuga Hinata27, Mckinnon, Carolzinha-chan, Ling-Neko-chan e Danyy.**_

**Graças a vocês a fic conseguiu andar. Espero que tenham curtido o último capitulo. Ate a próxima fic.**

**Bjsss**

**Deby Gomes**


	10. Final Alternativo

Atendendo a pedidos. Um final alternativo. Espero que gostem

8. Final Alternativo

O dia seguinte prometia e muito. Embora a semana estivesse sendo cansativa por causa do trabalho que os nenês davam tanto Sakura quanto Tenten, Ino e Hinata tinham adorado aquela experiência vivida ao acaso.

As quatro tinham plena consciência que o comportamento brincalhão e o modo de agir de Naruto e principalmente de Gaara, Neji e Sasuke não iria durar muito.

Várias vezes Sakura, Tenten e Ino haviam presenciando o comportamento relaxado e descontraído do Uchiha, do Hyuuga e do Sabaku. Suas brincadeiras e seus leves sorrisos agora eram frequentes e as três tinham certeza que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes assim que os rapazes voltassem ao normal.

O dia acabara de amanhecer, os bebês ainda dormiam tranquilamente um em cima do outro, sob o olhar das meninas quando Sakura subitamente grita, acordando-os de um pulo:

- Já sei! – berrou a rosada, um sorriso radiante no rosto

"Sakura! Ta maluca? Qual é a emergência, heim?" – perguntou Sasuke acordando assustado, os olhos vermelhos

"Estamos sendo atacados? Cadê o inimigo? Hinata vou te proteger to certo!" Naruto acordara de um pulo, praticamente pulando em cima de Gaara e Neji achatando-os.

- Fala logo, testuda. O que está pensando? – perguntou Ino desviando o olhar do bebes, passando a encarar a Haruno

- O que foi Sakura-chan? – Hinata pergunta timidamente

- Que tal levarmos as crianças para brincar na praia? – diz a Haruno animada

- Boa ideia! – aprovou Tenten

"Naruto, eu sei que sou lindo, mas da pra sair de cima de mim, porra!" – pediu Neji irritado, já ficando roxo, sem poder respirar com o Uzumaki em cima dele

"Praia! Praia! Vamos a la praia!" – berrava o loirinho animado

"Já ouvimos! Sai de cima, caceta" – exigiu Gaara tentando respirar e empurrando o loiro pra um lado com a ajuda de Neji

- Vamos logo! – pediu Ino, já com Gaara no colo e arrumando tudo

Hinata sorriu timidamente, começando a aprontar o loiro. Tenten a imitou. Sakura já estava com Sasuke no colo.

A praia estava vazia quando elas chegaram. Sasuke estava com uma sunginha azul escura com estampas de estrela- do- mar e um boné da mesma cor, para protegê-lo do sol. Gaara estava de sunginha vermelha escura com estampa de golfinhos junto com um boné da mesma cor. Neji estava de azul-claro com estampas de peixinhos e de boné. Naruto de sunginha laranja estampada de polvos, sem esquecer, é claro do boné "reclamava" com Hinata porque queria ir na água.

"Vamos logo, Hina-chan!Agora dattebayo"

- Pode ir Hinata. O Naruto ta ficando impaciente – comenta Sakura armando as barraquinhas e o guarda-sol com a ajuda de Ino.

Depois de passar protetor no loirinho Hinata entrou no mar com ele, bem no rasinho, colocando o menino entre suas pernas. As águas do mar iam e vinham, cobrindo as pernas da Hyuuga, e molhava o pequeno que gritava de prazer.

Neji desceu do colo de Tenten e engatinhou ate os dois. O menino abraçou a Hyuuga por trás (N/A: Não pensem merda), mordendo de leve as costas da prima que com o susto largou o Uzumaki no mar. Tenten, mais que depressa foi ajudar a controlar a confusão, indo resgatar Naruto, o loirinho se assustou ao cair e já estava engolindo água, incapaz de se levantar. Ino e Sakura sorriam de leve ao ver os amigos aprontando de novo.

"Seu pervertido! Não pensa que só porque é bebê, vai se aproveitar da minha prima" – Neji estava com uma veia na testa, enciumado.

"Neji seu exagerado" – reclamou Naruto, tossindo por causa do caldo inesperado

- Neji-nisan que coisa feia – Hinata havia se virado para brigar com o primo, mas não conseguiu por causa da linda carinha de cachorro sem dono que o Hyuuga estava fazendo

- Esquece isso Hinata – pediu Tenten lhe entregando o Uzumaki – Foi só um susto

Gaara e Sasuke brincavam a poucos metros com brinquedos de brincar na areia. Brincar não era bem o termo. Os dois estavam em uma competição silenciosa para ver quem "construía" o melhor castelinho de areia

"Que construção mais tosca! Isso é tudo o que sabe fazer, Uchiha?" – perguntou Gaara com um ar de deboche

"Não viu nada ainda, oh palito de fósforo" – retrucou o Uchiha mordido de raiva

"Dê o que tem então, Uchiha" – Gaara continuava com a provocação

A simples "brincadeira" virou um jogo de provocação e xingamentos silenciosos. Ino e Sakura só observavam se segurando pra não rir. Tenten e Hinata se juntaram a elas sem Neji e Naruto que tinham ido se juntar aos outros dois. Neji se sentou um pouco mais afastando "brincando" com uma pequena estrela-do-mar. Naruto ao contrário engatinhou com firmeza na direção de Sasuke e Gaara, com um olhar maroto e sem aviso gritou:

"Terremoto! Corram para as montanhas" – berrou o loiro se jogando no castelinho feito pelo Uchiha e pelo Sabaku.

Levou cinco segundos pra os dois perceberem o que o loiro havia feito. Novamente a confusão se instalou.

"Maldito Naruto. Você me paga dobe" – rosnou Sasuke com uma aura assassina em torno de si

"Perai gente! Foi brincadeira dattebayo"

"A CARGA" – gritou Gaara partindo pra cima do loiro acompanhado por Sasuke, não demorou muito e os três já estavam rolando pela areia batendo um no outro ate chegarem a Neji que foi pego completamente desprevenido na confusão.

"Da um tempo, perdedores. Vão brigar pra lá porra" – rosnou o Hyuuga no meio da "luta" dos outros três.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Sakura caíram na gargalhada indo separar os bebes. As quatro crianças estavam cobertas de areia ate as orelhas. Depois de limpa-los as meninas os alimentaram com várias frutas, água e sucos de vários sabores.

À tardinha Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke dormiam tranquilamente, completamente esgotados, embaixo do guarda-sol, nas esteiras.

- Esses quatro dão trabalho, mas não posso negar que isso esta sendo muito divertido – comenta Ino observando Gaara dormir

- Pois, é eles podem voltar ao normal a qualquer momento – Hinata entra na conversa

- Desde que não seja em uma situação constrangedora, pra mim de boa! – diz Tenten rindo.

Rindo e brincando as quatro deixam a praia. Estava quase anoitecendo.

À noite as meninas se reuniram na casa de Hinata. Como o loirinho estava imundo a Hyuuga resolveu dar um banho na criança antes de deixá-lo brincar com os outros.

- Fiquem a vontade meninas. Já voltamos - disse Hinata subindo para o quarto com o loirinho no colo.

Deixando Naruto despido na cama. Hinata pega a banheira e começa a esquentar a água. Terminada a operação a menina começa a dar banho na criança que fazia a festa como sempre...

"HAHAHA!!! Te acertei de novo!! Ta muito mole Hina-Chan"

Ainda no clima de brincadeira e sem notar nada estranho a Hyuuga limpava todas as partes da criança suja quando...

O loiro começa a ficar pesado de repente. Maior... A banheira torna-se muito pequena para o corpo em desenvolvimento. No inicio Hinata, distraída escolhendo uma roupa para vestir o bebê não nota que Naruto havia acabado de voltar ao normal. Virando-se devagarzinho ao notar o estranho crescimento de chakra do lorinho tem a grande surpresa...

- E ai Hinata- chan! Beleza? - perguntou um Naruto completamente desenvolvido com seus 16 anos, cobrindo o estado em que se encontrava, sem-graça

O rosto de Hinata passa do verde para o azul e desse para o roxo mais rápido que um sinal de trafico.

Bloft (N/A: onomatopéia ridícula de um desmaio) Hinata desmaia ainda completamente vermelha.

Suspirando Naruto a pega no colo, colocando-a de volta na cama. O loiro nunca havia reparado como Hinata ficava linda quando estava corada. Cobrindo-a com o lençol o loiro sussurra.

- Valeu Hinata. Obrigada por tudo – o rapaz a beija de leve e sai do quarto pela janela depois de vestir uma roupa qualquer.

**Na sala do clã Hyuuga**

- Poxa a Hinata ta demorando - exclamou Ino impaciente observando as três crianças brincando

- Não esquenta, Ino! Logo! Logo ela aparece - Tenten a tranqüilizou.

As três meninas conversavam despreocupadamente. Quando escutam um barulho vindo dos nenês:

**-PUM!! **(Onomatopéia ridícula de alguém sujando a roupa)

"Eca!!! Quem foi o saudável?" - perguntou Gaara em tom de deboche

Os três pequenos shinobis se encaravam maliciosamente até que o som se repetiu.

- PUMMMMM!

O mini Uchiha e o mini Sabaku passaram a encarar o mini Hyuuga que ficara pálido de repente...

"Tenten vem limpar o Neji que acabou de borrar a calça!" - pediu Sasuke rindo da cara da outra criança

"Pelo amor de deus, Tenten" - Gaara suplicava

As duas crianças estavam rindo de se acabar por Neji ter sujado não só suas fraldas como também suas calças. Neji estava com uma cara que prometia violência enquanto Tenten o levava para seu quarto.

"Vocês me pagam, seus perdedores!!" - prometia o pequeno Hyuuga ao "som" das gargalhadas dos outros dois.

- Prontinho Neji, vamos trocar essa fralda? - perguntou Tenten carinhosamente retirando a roupa suja, deixando o pequeno só de camiseta na cama.

Tenten estava entretida escolhendo a nova roupa para vestir o pequeno que nem se deu conta que o Hyuuga estava começando a crescer.

Assim que se virou deu de cara com um Neji totalmente desenvolvido, embrulhado no lençol, os olhos perolados a encarando com intensidade.

- Neji eu... - envergonhada a menina baixou os olhos, sem coragem alguma de encará-lo.

- Tenten - disse o Hyuuga em voz baixa

- Err já vou sair - disse enrolada a menina

Tenten tentou sair do quarto, ainda encarando o chão quando foi surpreendida pelo corpo de Neji barrando-lhe o caminho.

O rapaz ergueu seu rosto, forçando- a olhar pra ele. A morena foi pega completamente de surpresa com o gesto e se surpreendeu ainda mais quando seus lábios se encontraram. Foi uma ação completamente inesperada.

- Amanhã conversamos melhor, ok? – pergunta Neji

Aparvalhada a menina confirma com a cabeça e Neji sai pela janela

- Obrigado!

xxxx

Ainda na sala da casa de Hinata Sakura e Ino começaram a estranhar a demora da volta das amigas.

- Não é possível - explodia Ino - Essas duas estão demorando muito!!

- Esquece, Ino. É melhor irmos embora os nenês já estão cansados - Sakura informou a amiga apontando para os últimos bebês que cochilavam sentados

- Amanhã falamos com elas - decidiu Ino

Cansadas as duas amigas foram pra casa. Levando os meninos dormindo em seus colos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Casa da Ino**

Ino dormia completamente esparramada na cama. As noites eram sempre assim agitadas. Enquanto a loira não encontrasse uma posição confortável, tanto ela quanto Gaara não conseguiam dormir. Numa dessas "expedições" para encontrar o lugar ideal Ino avançou um pouco mais para frente encontrando uma barreira no caminho. A loira abriu os olhos preguiçosamente ate que...

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO SEU MALUCO? – berrou a Yamanaka a plenos pulmões jogando a barreira para fora da cama

- Eu não fiz nada – protestou o ruivo ainda no chão

- Mentiroso – rosnou a menina completamente corada, parecia a Hinata

Gaara se levantou do chão sorrindo por dentro ao ver o desconforto dela. Pode imaginar claramente o susto que ela havia levado, uma hora ela estava dormindo com um bebê e na outra com o bebê completamente crescido.

O ruivo caminha calmamente ate Ino que ainda estava de cabeça baixa sem conseguir encará-lo, forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

- Obrigado – agradece ele em voz baixa dando-lhe um beijo inesperado saindo do quarto em seguida.

Ino voltou pra cama completamente abobada. Gaara realmente sabia ser doce quando queria.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Casa da Sakura**

Como as outras Sakura também não havia percebido nada de anormal. Remexendo-se um pouco na cama a menina nota que estava dormindo sozinha.

Intrigada a rosada abre os olhos dando de cara com Sasuke sentando na janela, esperando- a acordar.

- Finalmente resolveu acordar, irritante. Já estava ficando entediado. – disse Sasuke sem encará-la

Sakura levanta-se da cama com uma expressão triste. O velho Sasuke estava de volta. Seu companheiro de equipe que sempre a esnobara havia voltado ao normal.

Um barulho no quarto a desperta de seus pensamentos. Ela ergue os olhos crente que Sasuke já havia saído do quarto, quando estanca novamente surpresa. O Uchiha ainda estava ali a poucos passos, encarando-a, mas não era aquela encarada fria, a qual ela estava acostumada, era diferente.

A menina lutava com seus próprios pensamentos, sem duvida o Uchiha estava se comportando diferente, mas antes de processar aquela informação a Haruno foi novamente surpreendida com um beijo. Foi um beijo curto, muito leve, mas o suficiente para fazer a garota perder o rumo.

- Te vejo depois irritante. Valeu!

Com um sorriso de canto Sasuke deixou o quarto.

xxxxxxx

O dia mal amanheceu e os seis ninjas estavam frente a frente com Tsunade. A hokage estava muito aliviada pelas confusões finalmente terem terminado.

- Muito bem – começou a loira sorrindo – Agora que tudo voltou ao normal vamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Amanhã vocês já têm uma missão, mas hoje vocês estão de folga. Dispensados.

Os seis assentem e deixam a sala. Tsunade sorria abertamente agora. Ela afirmara que as confusões estavam terminadas, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza disso. Ainda sorrindo a loira deixou a sala. Agora era esperar no que aquela experiência que os seis haviam vivido iria dar. Sem dúvida a convivência daqueles seis iria mudar.


End file.
